The information contained in this section relates to the background of the art of the present invention without any admission as to whether or not it legally constitutes prior art.
Various systems of media storage are known. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,781 to Gilley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,386 to Osojnak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,381 to Guest et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,812 to Gutierrez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,050 to Dahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,548 to Posso, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,813 to Schubert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,955 to Shoemaker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,908 to Hepp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,235 to Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,796 to Weisburn, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,332 to Clausen.